El año que vivimos en peligro
by Muselina Black
Summary: Hogwarts, 1997. Los Carrowestán en control del colegio, siguiendo las instrucciones de Voldemort. Pero hay un grupo de chicos que no están dispuesto a dejarlos salirse con la suya. Esta también es su batalla. Esta historia participa en el reto "Jukebox" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso es de Rowling. La frases en negrita son de Poets of the Fall._

__Esta historia participa en el reto "Jukebox" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_._

_El reto consistía en escribir una historia en la cual se integraran frases de canciones de una banda elegida por cada uno. Para mí lo más díficil de todo fue hacer calzar esas frases con mi estilo, que suele ser menos lírico y todo eso. Pero me he quedado a gusto. Además, hace rato que tenía ganas de dedicarle más tiempo al año de los Carrow en Hogwarts. Aún no he dicho todo lo que tengo pensado, pero esta es una buena primera aproximación (al menos para mí y mi canon mental)._

**El año en que vivimos en peligro**

_El hombre valiente no es el que no siente miedo, sino aquel que conquista ese miedo. – Nelson Mandela._

El fuego crepitaba en la chimenea de la sala común de Gryffindor. Si sólo pudiera ver esas llamas, Neville estaba seguro de que no notaría que el resto del castillo estaba básicamente bajo estado de sitio. La sala común de Gryffindor se había transformado en una especie de refugio, aunque todos sabían que los Carrow y Snape podían entrar ahí cuando quisieran. De una forma u otra, la torre era el único resto que quedaba de un pasado de paz y seguridad. En cualquier otra parte, todos se sentían en peligro, como si el colegio completo estuviera en equilibrio precario. **Una palabra equivocada y todo se vendría abajo(1).**

—Neville, no podemos dejar que esto siga así.

Ginny Weasley había regresado al colegio con una expresión que Neville no recordaba en su rostro. Seguro que tenía que ver con Harry, que no había regresado, aunque el joven no se había atrevido a preguntarle nada al respecto.

—¿Y qué pretendes? ¿Qué hagamos un golpe de estado en el colegio? En menos de lo que canta un gallo tendríamos a todos los mortífagos en la puerta.

—No, no me refiero a eso.

—¿A qué, entonces?

—No sé —Ginny tenía la mirada clavada en los troncos ardiendo—. No quiero dejarlos ganar tan fácilmente. Si hacemos algo, tendría que ser hacerles la vida imposible. Dejarles claro que no pueden hacer con Hogwarts lo que les dé la real gana.

Neville no pudo evitar una sonrisa. La verdad era que él mismo lo había pensado muchas veces, pero nunca lo había puesto con esas palabras.

—Nos meteríamos en problemas.

—¿Crees que me importa? Harry, Ron y Hermione están allá afuera haciendo _algo_ —dijo ella frustrada y con la vista aún en el fuego—. Quiero hacer algo, lo que sea. Lo que sea para evitar sentirme fatal cada vez que pienso en ellos. Puede que no logremos nada, pero es algo. No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, Neville. No mientras él… —No terminó la oración, sino que empuñó la mano y apartó la mirada.

Neville asintió. Podía entender perfectamente a su amiga, porque él también se sentía así. Como si estuviera mirando un campo de batalla a lo lejos, sin poder hacer nada. No había nada más frustrante que eso.

—¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?

—No lo sé.

La chica se quedó callada, mirando al fuego. Neville decidió no decir nada.

-o-

Ernie llevaba horas mirando la misma página de su libro. Cualquier otra persona hubiera pensado que el muchacho estaba leyendo, pero Hannah sabía perfectamente que los pensamientos de su amigo estaban muy lejos de ahí.

Ella también extrañaba a Justin, aunque seguramente no de la misma forma que el muchacho.

—Ernie, deberías irte a dormir —musitó suavemente, apoyando una mano en el hombro del chico. Él sólo le devolvió una mirada vacía—. No vas a lograr nada si dejas de dormir. Si te quedas dormido en clases de Alecto, te va a llegar una buena.

Su amigo no le respondió por unos momentos.

—No puedo creer que ya no esté —dijo finalmente.

—Está a salvo. En Estados Unidos, ¿no? —dijo Hannah. Susan Bones había recibido una llamada críptica cuando pasaba el verano con sus abuelos muggles. Era Justin diciéndole que no sabía cuándo volvería a Inglaterra, porque estaba a punto de subirse a un avión para irse a Estados Unidos a estudiar negocios.

Quizás era eso lo que más hería a Ernie. Justin se había ido sin despedirse.

—Sí, lo sé. Es lo mejor, con todo lo que está pasando. —El muchacho apartó la mirada del libro y la fijó en el fuego—. Pero… es una tontería, no me escuches —alcanzó a cortarse antes de decir nada.

No necesitaba hacerlo. Hannah lo entendía.

—Es mejor que no esté aquí —dijo de todas formas. Ernie lo sabía.

—Sí. Después de lo que los Carrow le hicieron a Padma Patil, casi me alegro de que Justin no esté aquí.

Hannah asintió gravemente. Padma Patil había osado contestarle algo a Alecto Carrow, en la nueva asignatura obligatoria de Estudios Muggles, y a la profesora no le había hecho ninguna gracia. Los muchachos aprendieron de la peor forma posible que a los Carrow no les gustaba que le llevaran la contraria. Hannah había hablado a la hora de la cena con Lisa Turpin, que le había dicho que Padma había regresado con las piernas y los brazos llenos de moretones. No había hablado mucho, pero no era necesario decir nada.

Si antes todos estaban incómodos ante los nuevos profesores, ahora ninguno quería hacerlos enojar.

—No puedo creer lo que dicen de los hijos de muggles. ¿Qué se han robado la magia? Como si eso pudiera ser verdad.

Hannah asintió ante las palabras de su amigo. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo con él, y lo peor era que algunos alumnos habían empezado a repetir esas tonterías, como tratando de internalizarlas. Nada de lo que Hannah y los demás pudieran decir servía para cambiar su opinión. Era como si **mientras más grandes las mentiras, más quisieran ellos creer en ellas** **(2)**.

-o-

La idea había sido de Ginny. Un día había llegado al rincón de la sala común donde Neville estaba haciendo sus deberes —una larga composición sobre la incivilización inherente de los muggles— y había dejado un galeón sobre el pliego de pergamino que el muchacho apenas había empezado a llenar con desgano.

—¿Por qué me das dinero? —preguntó Neville alzando una ceja—. No es como que me sirva de mucho, las visitas a Hogsmeade están canceladas.

—No, tonto. Míralo bien —dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Neville lo cogió y lo giró. En donde un galeón normal los números indicarían la serie de acuñación de la moneda, esta tenía una fecha. Estaba pegada en el día de la muerte de Dumbledore, la última vez que las habían usado.

—¿Estás pensando en lo que yo creo?

—Depende. Si estás pensando en que ya es tiempo de que el ED vuelva; sí, estamos pensando lo mismo.

—Estás loca, Weasley.

—No. O quizás sí. Ya te dije que no aguanto más aquí, sin hacer nada.

Neville cerró los ojos por un momento. En las pocas semanas que llevaban de curso, no podía dejar de pensar que todo iba de mal en peor. Los Carrow eran unos auténticos hijos de puta, y a todos los que habían osado hacerles frente alguna vez les había ido fatal. A él mismo lo habían torturado con la Cruciatus por responderle mal a Amycus en el pasillo.

—Hay que hacer algo —dijo luego de unos momentos de silencio.

—Deberíamos llamar a una reunión del ED —comentó Ginny mordiéndose un labio.

—Pero no tenemos la moneda de Harry, con esa se cambiaban las otras.

En ese preciso momento, Ginny sonrió suavemente. Con movimientos lentos y cuidados, sacó otra moneda de su bolsillo y la balanceó frente al rostro de su amigo. El muchacho se demoró unos momentos en darse cuenta de qué se trataba el asunto.

—¿Ésa es la moneda de Harry?

—Sí. En realidad la tenía Hermione, pero se la pedí antes de que se fueran. Le dije que quizás necesitaríamos tener un medio de comunicación entre nosotros aquí y que ellos no la iban a necesitar. Se me había olvidado, en realidad.

—El problema es que no sé cuántos de nosotros la siguen teniendo —señaló Neville, apoyando la cabeza en una de sus manos.

—No perdemos nada con probar. Después podemos hacer correr la voz de a poco —dijo Ginny. Por primera vez en semanas, Neville la veía tan animada como lo había estado en otros años, cuando las cosas no eran tan complicadas—. No somos los únicos que queremos cambiar las cosas.

Neville pensó en sus amigos. No sólo en Harry, Ron y Hermione, que estaban lejos peleando contra algo en lo que ni siquiera creían. Pensó en Padma, que había osado decirles a los Carrow que lo que decían era un montón de mentiras; en Dean, que no había vuelto del verano; en Susan Bones, que cada día parecía más pálida.

Ellos sabían que lo que estaba pasando en Hogwarts era intolerable. Y seguro que no se querían quedar impasibles ante ello.

—Neville, tenemos que hacer esto —susurró Ginny—. Por Harry.

El joven asintió con la cabeza. Aunque él no lo haría por Harry, sino por todos los demás que estaba sufriendo gracias a los mortífagos. Ellos se merecían algo mejor.

-o-

Hannah no supo cuándo sintió por primera vez que su viejo galeón del ED empezó a calentarse de nuevo. Había guardado la moneda aunque no creía que volvieran a usarlas, y normalmente la llevaba en alguno de los bolsillos de su túnica, como una especie de talismán.

Cuando sintió que su túnica empezaba a calentarse, la muchacha la cogió con cuidado. Por un momento, pensó que se había vuelto loca, pero el número había cambiado. Y ahora una fecha de la semana siguiente estaba grabada en la moneda.

Esa noche, en la sala común, Ernie se acercó a ella.

—¿Tú también lo has visto?

No tuvo que decir más. Ella asintió y él se acercó más. Susan vio el intercambio de miradas de sus amigos y se dirigió al rincón en que ambos se encontraban. Su semblante serio delataba la determinación que la embargaba. No hacía mucho se había enterado de la muerte de su tía Amelia a manos de Voldemort.

—¿Dónde crees que nos reunamos? ¿Crees que Harry está aquí? —preguntó Ernie cuando el pequeño círculo se hubo cerrado.

—Supongo que podría ser en la Sala de los Menesteres —reflexionó Hannah—. Ahí nos reuníamos cuando Harry estaba aquí.

—¿Quién crees que habrá enviado el mensaje? —preguntó Susan con el ceño fruncido—. Puede ser perfectamente una trampa.

—Yo le preguntaría a los Gryffindor si saben algo al respecto. Seguro que Ginny tiene alguna idea —contestó Hannah, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.

Los otros dos asintieron. Detrás de Ernie, Hannah pudo ver que Zacharias Smith los estaba mirando sobre su hombro, aunque no hizo ningún amago de acercarse. No pudo evitar preguntarse si él aún tenía su moneda. Creía que no. A Zach no le había hecho mucha gracia meterse en problemas la última vez. Y ahora lo había escuchado decir que no valía la pena ponerse en riesgo por una tontería.

Ella no estaba de acuerdo con él. Tenían que hacer algo.

Era urgente.

-o-

A pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando en el colegio, Neville aún se sentía a gusto en el invernadero. La profesora Sprout, de alguna forma, se las arreglaba para que la atmósfera ahí fuera la misma de siempre. Cuando estaba en ese lugar, su preferido en todo el castillo, Neville casi podía olvidarse de los Carrow y su reinado del terror.

—Longbottom, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

El muchacho se dio media vuelta, encontrándose con Hannah Abbott junto a él. Tenía en sus manos un macetero, pero estaba vacío.

—Sí, claro. ¿Qué pasa?

—Mi galeón se calentó el otro día, como cuando hacíamos las reuniones del ED —explicó ella en susurros—. Lo que pasaba cuando Harry nos citaba.

—Sí, lo sé. Ginny y yo los activamos —respondió él en el mismo tono—. Ella tiene la moneda de Harry.

—Oh.

—Queremos juntarnos en la Sala de los Menesteres —añadió rápidamente el muchacho—, pero no sabemos cómo anunciarlo a todos.

—Nosotros lo supusimos, aunque no estábamos seguros —Hannah fingía trabajar en su macetero vacío, ante las miradas divertidas de la profesora Sprout, que de todas formas estaba haciendo como si no se diera cuenta de las miradas conspiratorias entre sus dos alumnos.

Neville le sonrió. Y pensar que había quiénes decían que los Hufflepuff no eran listos. Ya habían dejado claro en muchas ocasiones que eran leales y valientes. Neville jamás habría dudado de su inteligencia.

—Sabía que alguien lo entendería.

—¿Hay algo que podamos hacer? Digo, antes de la reunión.

—Pues sí, sería genial si nos ayudaras a correr la voz acerca del lugar. Hay que ser muy discretos, eso sí. Los Carrow tienen oídos en todas partes.

Hannah asintió con gravedad y volvió a coger su maceta vacía antes de regresar al mesón donde trabajaban todos los Hufflepuff. Por el rabillo del ojo, Neville la vio susurrándole a Ernie MacMillan y a Susan Bones. Los chicos le dirigieron una mirada curiosa, pero ninguno hizo siquiera un amago de saludo.

Era extraño que Hannah, que siempre había sido bastante callada y tímida, hubiera sido la que se acercara a él. No se lo habría esperado de ella, a decir verdad. Pero no le disgustaba que lo hubiera hecho. Siempre había pensado que Hannah era una chica muy agradable.

Tomó sus semillas y volvió al mesón donde Seamus, Parvati y Lavender estaban ocupados en recortar las hojas de unas plantas que requerían de una podada. En susurros les relató su conversación con la chica.

—Entonces, ¿vamos a hacer esto? —murmuró Lavender con suavidad.

Los demás la miraron fijamente.

Por supuesto que iban a hacerlo. Costara lo que costara.

-o-

Los quince miembros que quedaban del Ejército de Dumbledore se miraron las caras. Aunque la Sala de los Menesteres había tomado el mismo aspecto que cuando Harry empezó las reuniones para joderle la existencia a Umbridge, nada era lo mismo. Se sentía la ausencia de muchos de ellos. Ni los Creevey, ni Dean, ni Justin estaban ahí. O Harry, Ron y Hermione, que habían sido los impulsores del grupo. Los demás se habían graduado. Zacharias Smith había decidido ignorarlos por completo.

—¿Creen que sabe algo? —preguntó Ginny. Hannah sabía que la chica Weasley nunca había sentido mucho afecto por su compañero de casa.

—No sé. Creo que sospecha algo, pero se ha mantenido alejado —replicó Ernie, mientras se peinaba con la mano, como siempre hacía cuando estaba nervioso—. Pero no creo que nos traicione. Puede que no quiera tener nada que ver con nosotros, pero no es un traidor.

—Es un cabrón —masculló Ginny.

—Puede ser, pero no es una rata.

Ginny se quedó callada y se acomodó en su asiento. Todos tenían las miradas clavadas en Neville. Hannah no pudo evitar notar que el chiquillo gordito y torpe que había conocido siete años atrás, mientras buscaba su sapo en el Expreso, se había transformado en una persona completamente distinta. Desde el año anterior había notado que algo había cambiado en él. Quizás era la forma en la que caminaba, o cómo miraba a los demás. No había rastro del miedo que siempre se había visto en sus ojos. Y a pesar de todo lo que estaba sucediendo en el colegio, el muchacho seguía parándose con los hombros cuadrados y la mirada en alto.

Ni siquiera los Carrow lograban amilanarlo.

—Bien, entonces. ¿Por qué estamos aquí? —Terry Boot estaba mirando directamente a Neville.

—Porque alguien tiene que hacer algo con los Carrow. El otro día torturaron a un chico de tercer año porque sus padres se están enfrentando a los mortífagos. Tim Harrison, de Ravenclaw —Neville se había parado y estaba al centro del círculo que ellos formaban—. No podemos dejar que estas cosas sigan pasando. Alguien tiene que hacer algo.

—¿Y tenemos que ser nosotros?

—¿Y quién más va a hacerlo, Boot? —espetó Ginny, que se había parado junto a Neville y los estaba encarando con las manos en la cadera.

—No sé, MacGonagall y los demás profesores. Ellos se supone que saben qué hacer, ¿no?

—Sí, pero ellos ya tienen suficiente con soportar a Snape y las reformas educativas de los mortífagos. No pueden enfrentarse a él directamente sin meterse en problemas con ellos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tendríamos que hacerlo nosotros?

—Porque podemos —respondió Hannah, sorprendiendo a todos.

—Exacto. ¿Qué creen que haría Harry si estuviera aquí? —preguntó la chica Weasley, que por momentos se parecía más a su madre. Hannah no la conocía personalmente, pero la había visto más de una vez y siempre había tenido la impresión de que era una mujer muy fuerte. Seguro que Ginny había heredado su carácter.

Todos se quedaron callados ante las palabras de la chica. Después de todo, eran completamente verdad. Si Harry estuviera en Hogwarts, seguro que estaría haciendo lo mismo. No dejaría que los Carrow salieran impunes de todos sus abusos.

Se miraron entre ellos. La misma pregunta estaba en todos sus rostros. Después de todo, eran sólo un puñado de chiquillos.

—No podemos hacerlo solos, ¿o sí? No sé si se ha dado cuenta, pero somos _quince_ —comentó Romilda Vane mirando a Ginny de reojo.

—No. Tenemos que avisarle a todo el mundo. Todos tienen que saber que el Ejército de Dumbledore sigue reclutando —decidió Neville empuñando las manos a los costados.

—Me gusta —dijo Ginny—. «El Ejército de Dumbledore sigue reclutando». Llamará la atención de todos.

—¿Y cómo pretendes esparcir el mensaje? —preguntó Michael Corner—. No es como que podamos ir gritándolo por ahí, delante de los Carrow.

—Michael tiene un punto —dijo Lisa Turpin, que estaba junto a él—. Pero creo que sé qué podemos hacer—. Era una chica bajita y regordeta, que nunca hablaba mucho, pero en esos momentos parecía estar dispuesta a hacer algo completamente fuera de su estándar—. En la sala de artes tenemos pintura. Podemos hacer pintadas en las paredes, como los muggles.

Todos la miraron. Era la mayor cantidad de palabras que alguien le había escuchado decir a la chica, e inmediatamente se había puesto como un tomate y había regresado a su asiento.

—Es una buena idea, además sirve para joder a los Carrow un rato —Terry Boot miró a su compañera de casa y le sonrió—. Ahora, tenemos que pensar en alguna forma de distraer a los Carrow el tiempo suficiente para pintar.

—Podemos buscar Warpurts —sugirió Luna, con su habitual tono soñador—. Sueltan un polvo parecido a los polvos peruano de oscuridad instantánea y con eso podemos escondernos.

Por un momento, todos miraron a la chica como si tuviera monos en la cara. ¿Warpurts? ¿Y eso qué era? Seguro que otro de los bichos imaginarios de los que hablaba el padre de la chica en su revista.

—¿Por qué no usamos los polvos en vez de esos animales? —sugirió Ginny luego de unos instantes—. Le puedo escribir a Fred y George.

—¿No están controlando las cartas que salen del colegio? —preguntó Susan Bones mirando a la Gryffindor con incredulidad.

—Sí. Pero no tengo que mandarla por el colegio, ¿sabes? —replicó la otra con una sonrisa traviesa—. Déjamelo a mí, yo conseguiré lo que necesitemos con ellos.

-o-

El primer día en que las palabras «El ejército de Dumbledore sigue reclutando» aparecieron pintadas en uno de los pasillos que llegaban al Gran Comedor, a los Carrow no les hizo ninguna gracia. Neville y los demás miembros del ED intercambiaron miradas divertidas —discretamente, para no llamar la atención de nadie— mientras los dos profesores despotricaban contra todo lo despotricable. Neville incluso creyó ver un brillo malicioso en los ojos de Filch, aunque fue por un tiempo tan breve que era difícil decir si había sido verdad o un juego de su imaginación.

Aunque a veces los alumnos de Hogwarts tenían la memoria frágil, al leer las palabras en la pared, varios recordaron al grupo que Harry Potter había organizado cuando Umbridge hacía de las suyas en los pasillos del castillo.

Pronto, Neville se vio acosado en los pasillos vacíos, en las salas de clase y el Comedor. Gente a la que nunca le había hablado se le acercaba para preguntarle cómo podían unirse al grupo y cómo podían ayudarlo.

Durante toda su vida, Neville había intentado pasar desapercibido, no llamar la atención de nadie. De un día para otro se encontró siendo el centro de atención de muchos, y la sensación era incómoda. Nunca se había preguntado si a Harry le molestaba que sus compañeros lo miraran con admiración, pero ahora estaba convencido de que así era. A nadie podía gustarle toda esa atención.

—Longbottom —un chico de Ravenclaw, alto y pelirrojo, se acababa de acercar a él en el baño de chicos del segundo piso—. Me dijeron que tenía que hablar contigo para unirme al ED.

—Ajá.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Neville le explicó cómo llegar a la Sala de los Menesteres, donde el ED tendría una reunión esa noche. El Ravenclaw asintió con la cabeza y se alejó a paso rápido. Ginny había tenido razón, había muchos alumnos que querían deshacerse de los Carrow, o al menos hacerles la vida imposible como pudieran.

No estaba seguro de si era la decisión correcta, pero algo le decía que sí lo era. Estaban haciendo lo que debían hacer, aunque era un riesgo para todos ellos. Tomó su bolso de clases y salió del baño, en dirección a la biblioteca.

A pesar de haber mejorado muchísimo en el último año en lo que respectaba a la magia, aún no se sentía preparado para guiar a nadie. Por eso se pasaba horas en la biblioteca repasando hechizos y maldiciones que les pudieran ser útiles. Así habían logrado encantar la pintura para que fuese imposible de quitar con medios normales —y él sospechaba que Filch no se esforzaba tanto en borrar las pintadas—, y habían aprendido diez hechizos para noquear a los Slytherin que ayudaban a los Carrow.

Si a Madame Pince le parecía extraño que Neville se pasara las horas muertas en sus dominios, no había dicho nada. Muy por el contrario, parecía que lo estaba apoyando. Más de una vez, al llegar el chico a su rincón preferido, se había encontrado con manuales de defensa aplicada y al menos un libro de maldiciones que debería haber estado en la Sección Prohibida.

—Neville, ¿cómo va todo?

Hannah Abbott era otra que se pasaba mucho tiempo en la biblioteca. Eso cuando no estaba en la enfermería. Al parecer, estaba intentando aprender todo lo posible acerca de curar heridas y otrad dolencias, lo que era muy útil para el resto del ED. En muchos casos no podían ir a la enfermería sin delatar sus andanzas nocturnas, o necesitaban ayuda urgente en plena noche. Hannah era extraordinaria en eso, Neville nunca la había visto arrugarse siquiera frente a alguien que la necesitara. Ella se arremangaba la túnica y hacía lo necesario.

—Bien, gracias. Se me han acercado varios para preguntarme por lo que tú ya sabes.

Hannah asintió. A ella también le habían preguntado varias chicas de su casa acerca del tema. Ella no estaba muy segura de si sus intereses de verdad eran el bien del colegio o sólo pretendían acercarse al líder de todo el asunto.

Porque Neville últimamente parecía haberse vuelto más guapo y todo. Hannah se había encontrado varias veces mirándolo por encima de alguno de los tratados de medicina que estudiaba cuando tenía tiempo libre.

Y no era sólo eso. Había algo más en él.

Era difícil de explicar, pero para Hannah tenía que ver con la forma que él tenía de pararse y dejarle a todos en claro que él no estaba dispuesto a amedrentarse. Con la seguridad que exudaba, con la confianza que inspiraba.

—¿No quieres estudiar conmigo un rato? —le ofreció él apartando algunos de los libros de su mesa.

—Claro.

-o-

Ella no hablaba mucho, pero lo que decía resonaba. Y normalmente no necesitaba hablar para demostrar su opinión. Ella era de esas personas cuyas acciones gritan más que ningún discurso. Quizás por eso él se encontraba mirándola de reojo mientras ella se ocupaba de los heridos en la Sala de los Menesteres.

Después de unos meses de torear a los Carrow, las cosas se habían vuelto de lo más complicadas para todos los miembros del ED. Necesitaban un lugar donde los Carrow no pudieran alcanzarlos, donde ellos no pudieran entrar. Las Salas Comunes de cada casa quedaron descartadas de plano. Los Carrow podían entrar en ellas cuando quisieran, al igual que todos los demás profesores.

Fue Luna la que sugirió que la Sala de los Menesteres era el mejor lugar que podrían encontrar. Para empezar, los Carrow no tenían ni idea de su existencia. Y podían pedirle a la Sala todo lo necesario para sobrevivir ahí dentro.

Por supuesto, eso significaba que las clases se habían acabado para ellos. No era como si fuera importante. ¿Quién podía estar interesado en las revueltas de los Trasgos cuando pasaban cosas tan horribles a su alrededor? Sólo salían cuando querían hacer algo, como cuando Neville, Ginny y Luna intentaron robar la espada de Gryffindor del despacho de Snape.

Vio como Hannah terminaba de atender a un chico de quinto que había sido golpeado por unos de los Slytherin que ayudaban a los Carrow. Le habían roto la nariz y un brazo y Hannah había usado lo último que les quedaba de poción crecehuesos para echarle una mano con ellos.

Al fondo de la sala, detrás de los catres de campaña donde dormían todos los miembros del ED, había una chimenea. Hannah le explicó unas instrucciones al amigo del chico herido y se dirigió a ella.

Si uno miraba el fuego fijamente, se podía imaginar que estaba en la sala común de Gryffindor y que todo era normal.

—¿Te importa si me siento aquí? —preguntó Neville suavemente. Después de tanto tiempo de convivencia, sabía que a veces Hannah necesitaba de un rato a solas. Para recargar energías, como decía ella.

—No, dale.

Neville se sentó cruzado de piernas junto a ella, que tenía el mentón apoyado en las rodillas.

—¿Sabes? Toda esta situación es rarísima —dijo luego de unos largos minutos de silencio—. Siento que **estamos destrozando todos los valores que nuestras madres no enseñaron** **(3).**

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—No sé. Mamá siempre me dijo que tenía que poner la otra mejilla, que tenía que comportarme siempre como debía. Aunque ahora eso último es… difícil de explicar… —Su voz se iba haciendo más débil mientras hablaba. Neville sabía que ella llevaba varios días sin saber de su familia, y que estaba preocupada por ellos.

—Hannah… —dijo él. De un tiempo a esta parte, decir su nombre se había vuelto una de sus pequeñas fuentes de placer. Un nombre dulce y sencillo, como ella misma—. Esta es la decisión correcta.

—Lo sé —Hannah sacudió su melena rubia y suspiró—. Es sólo que a veces pienso que no sirvo para esto.

—Sí que sirves. Si no se te hubiera ocurrido pedirle a Madame Pomfrey que te enseñara algo de medimagia, estaríamos fritos.

—No. Alguien más lo hubiera hecho.

—No quiero a alguien más —dijo Neville, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo—. Te necesitamos, Hannah.

Hannah se puso colorada, y a pesar de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses, Neville sólo pudo pensar que se veía preciosa así. Por un segundo, los dos fueron lo que eran: dos adolescentes. La guerra, los Carrow y todo lo demás eran restos de un mal sueño.

Quiso decir algo más, pero en ese preciso momento, la puerta de la Sala se abrió, dejando entrar a Seamus y a Lisa, que venían de una misión. Él parecía moverse a duras penas y estaba apoyado en ella.

Sin decir ni una palabra, Hannah se levantó y fue hacia ellos. Neville se quedó frente a la chimenea, pensando que ella era la chica más asombrosa que jamás había conocido.

-o-

Al final, se había transformado en rutina. Una vez que Hannah terminaba con sus tareas diarias, se dirigía al fondo de la sala y él se reunía con ella unos momentos después. Mientras los demás dormían, los dos conversaban en susurros. Nunca habían sido grandes amigos, pero en el tiempo que llevaban en la Sala de los Menesteres había sido casi inevitable que los dos se acercaran. Especialmente después de que Luna desapareciera y Ginny se viera obligada a esconderse junto a su familia.

—A veces me dan ganas de mandar todo esto a la mierda —dijo Neville una noche. No estaba mirando a Hannah, sino al fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea—. Ya sabes, coger el pasadizo a Hogsmeade e irme sin más.

—Neville…

—No me mires así, Hannah. Sabes que no lo haré —el joven miró a su alrededor y suspiró—. No podría hacerlo, por más que fuera la opción lógica. Este es mi lugar —añadió encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero a veces me imagino cómo viviría si pudiera estar en paz. Ya sabes, poder descansar, hacer cosas sin pensar que todo va a salir, en vez de estar siempre **preguntándote dónde has estado y dónde vas a encontrarte antes de que la noche acabe** **(4).**

Hannah asintió. Entendía lo que su amigo quería decirle, porque ella a veces también se sentía así, desamparada, sola. Hastiada de tanto odio y tanto miedo. No era como Ernie, que en el peligro había encontrado un valor temerario que ni él sabía que tenía.

No. Ella no estaba hecha para eso.

—Pero aquí estamos.

—Aquí estamos —concordó Neville. Su mano estaba a medio centímetro de la de Hannah y ella casi podía sentir el calor que se desprendía de él.

Los dos se quedaron callados. En el último tiempo habían descubierto que no les molestaba estar juntos así, simplemente. No tenían que decir nada para saber que estaban ahí. Que siempre iban a estar ahí.

—No te rindas, Neville —dijo ella finalmente—. **Sólo puedo decirte que no te rindas, tomaste la decisión correcta (5)**.

Su amigo la miró, arrugando ligeramente las cejas.

—Gracias, Hannah.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio entre ambos. Hannah empezó a juguetear con los dedos sobre su pierna, como si estuviera buscando un modo de distraerse de todo.

—Neville… —susurró, sin mirarlo a los ojos ni nada—. Te quiero.

Pronunció esas dos palabras con suavidad, como si al decirlas corriera el riesgo de romper algo infinitamente frágil. Pero no había podido detenerse. Llevaba semanas así, pensando en él y en el peligro que corrían haciendo lo que hacían. Y se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le importaba ese muchacho decidido y seguro de sí. Quizás porque lo había visto crecer y sabía todo lo que había tenido que sobrepasar para llegar hasta ese momento.

Quizás porque simplemente era Neville.

Él se quedó callado, pero mirándola. Hannah apartó la vista. Seguro que había dicho una tontería, que él no la veía de la misma forma. Y que esas dos palabras habían destrozado el precario equilibrio de su amistad. Después de todo, nunca habían sido cercanos antes de todo eso.

Antes de que la chica pudiera hacerle caso a sus instintos, que en esos minutos estaban gritándole que saliera corriendo lo antes posible, Neville puso su mano sobre la suya.

—A mí… a mí también me gustas, Hannah. Me gustas mucho.

Hannah no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces antes de rodearle el cuello con las manos y besarlo como si no hubiera mañana.

Porque quizás no lo habría.

-o-

La misión era simple. O al menos eso les había parecido a los que habían salido de la Sala de los Menesteres unas horas antes. Tenían que llegar a la oficina del director, donde estaba la única chimenea no vigilada de Hogwarts y hacer un contacto con la Orden del Fénix. Aberforth Dumbledore, quien había resultado ser el dueño del Cabeza de Puerco, les había hecho el contacto necesario.

Pero algo había salido mal.

Habían tenido que huir hacia uno de los pasadizos secretos que habían encontrado en las semanas anteriores, pero Neville se había dado cuenta de que alguien tenía que distraer a los Carrow. No era cosa de que los vieran entrar al pasillo escondido.

Así que se había quedado atrás.

Por supuesto, los Carrow no habían ido solos. Iban acompañados por su clásica pandilla de matones de Slytherin. Los profesores se habían negado de plano a hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera dañar a algún alumno.

Neville había opuesto resistencia, pero eso no servía de muchos cuando seis o siete personas estaban lanzándote aturdidores a toda velocidad. Lo siguiente que supo el muchacho fue que se encontraba en una sala de clases vacía.

—Vaya, Longbottom. Hace un tiempo que no te veíamos. —Alecto Carrow se relamió los labios—. ¿Dónde están escondidos tus amiguitos? Hace un tiempo que van desapareciendo alumnos y creo que tú tienes algo que ver.

Neville no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirarla.

—¿Sabes? Tenemos medios para hacerte hablar, niñato —dijo ella de nuevo, acercándose al muchacho. Su aliento era rancio y el chico tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por controlar su expresión.

Tenía que mantenerse impasible.

—¿Aún nada? —esta vez fue el otro Carrow quien habló—. Vamos, que tenemos otro estúpido con complejo de héroe.

—Bah, a esos se les pasa con unas cuantas _Cruciatus_.

La palabra le provocó a Neville un escalofrío en la espalda. Después de todo, nadie sabía mejor que él lo que esa maldición podía hacerle a alguien. Aún así no se movió. No gritó, no dijo nada.

No iba a darles ese placer.

—Parece que este niño no ha aprendido la lección de sus padres —dijo Alecto, con tono fastidiado, antes de apuntarlo con su varita y exclamar—: ¡_Crucio_!

El aire pareció abandonar los pulmones del muchacho, como si algo muy pesado los estuviera comprimiendo. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron, al mismo tiempo que sentía como si miles de cuchillos se le clavaran poco a poco en la piel. A su alrededor todo se volvió negro, como si su cerebro estuviera intentando cerrarse a los estímulos exteriores. Había sido torturado otras veces por los Carrow, pero parecía que esa vez en particular se estaban esmerando.

La presión se alivió y el dolor desapareció. O al menos eso pareció, porque en cosa de segundos, empezó de nuevo. Y eso que ninguno de los dos cabrones que tenía en frente había dicho nada.

¿Cuándo iba a acabar todo eso?

Aún así, no gritó.

No iba a darles esa satisfacción.

Las cosas siguieron así por un rato que a él le pareció eterno. Le dolían músculos y huesos que no sabía que existían y sentía que un líquido viscoso y cálido le cubría el rostro. No era capaz de abrir los ojos, pero no era necesario ver para saber que era sangre. Sabía que en algún momento había vomitado y el olor a su propia bilis le inundaba las narices.

Pero no había gritado.

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Al menos ya llevaban un rato sin lanzarle hechizos, ni nada. De hecho, el muchacho estaba convencido de que los Carrow se habían ido. A lo mejor pensaban que estaba muerto.

O peor.

A lo mejor creían que estaba ido. Como sus padres.

Dejó caer la cabeza y masculló una maldición con su adolorida mandíbula. No estaba ido, podía pensar con claridad. Podía recordar cada momento de la tortura, de su rechazo a los gritos. Había pensado en Hannah.

Aunque sonara estúpido, no había podido evitar hacerlo. Ella había estado a su lado, dándole la fuerza que necesitaba.

—¡Neville! —escuchó a alguien gritar. Creyó reconocer la voz de Ernie, pero también podía ser un nuevo método de tortura de los Carrow. Optó por ignorar a la voz—. Merlín, Neville. Esos hijos de puta te han hecho una buena. Tenemos que sacarte de aquí. ¡Chicos, lo encontré!

Neville escuchó más voces, la de Seamus, la de Rionach, la de Sue, la de Anthony. Sintió que lo desataban y que lo levantaban con cuidado. Debía tener muchos huesos rotos, porque cada paso que sus amigos daban le dolía un montón.

Más voces, más ruidos, más ecos por los pasillos.

Hasta que la escuchó a ella.

-o-

Por milésima vez en las horas eternas de esa noche, Hannah pasó un paño húmedo por el rostro de Neville. Lo único que podían hacer era esperar a que le bajara la fiebre. Por un momento pensó en ir a buscar a Madame Pomfrey, pero corría el riesgo de encontrarse con los Carrow o con alguien más. Y tampoco quería meter en problemas a la enfermera, que bastante se las había jugado por ellos en las semanas anteriores.

Así que sólo le quedaba esperar.

—Neville… —musitó, como si de una oración se tratase—. **Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que no te rindas cuando estamos tan cerca(6).** Tienes que sobrevivir. Te necesitamos.

Era verdad. Cada una de sus palabras era la pura y santa verdad. Todos necesitaban a Neville, necesitaban que los guiara con su valor, que les mostrar el camino a seguir. Todo el mundo mágico admiraba a Harry Potter, sí, pero los alumnos de Hogwarts sabían que Neville Longbottom era una persona a la que valía la pena seguir.

Si no lograba bajarle la fiebre, Hannah no sabía qué iba a hacer.

Se acomodó en la silla que había instalado junto al camastro, observando el rostro del joven. Era impresionante lo mucho que había cambiado con el tiempo. Aunque ella sabía que no era sólo el tiempo lo que había dejado su huella sobre él. El sufrimiento, el miedo, la angustia. Todo eso había jugado un rol.

¿Cuándo los demás la miraban, verían en ella esos cambios?

—Ha… nnah… A…gua… —la voz débil de Neville la hizo dar un respingo. Rápidamente, cogió una jarra con agua y llenó un vaso que descansaba en la mesita junto al catre de Neville.

—Toma. —Con todo el cuidado del mundo, Hannah lo ayudó a beber el agua sosteniéndole la cabeza. Con la misma delicadeza, lo ayudó a apoyarse en su almohada de nuevo y le sonrió—. Todo va a estar bien.

Aunque la situación no tenía nada de erótica, Hannah se sorprendió a sí misma pensando que nunca se había sentido tan cerca de nadie. Un gesto tan simple como beber un vaso de agua se había vuelto íntimo de una manera que ella nunca había imaginado.

Le puso una mano en la frente, y por primera vez a lo largo de todas esas horas eternas, el muchacho no estaba hirviendo. Hannah no quiso hacerse ilusiones, pero de todas formas hizo un hechizo para ver la temperatura.

Normal.

Eso quería decir que la poción contra la infección había funcionado. Y que Neville iba a recuperarse.

Si no hubiera estado tan cansada, Hannah hubiera podido ponerse a bailar.

-o-

—Tú estabas ahí.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Hannah, mirándolo extrañada.

—Estabas ahí. Cuando los Carrow me estaban cosiendo a Crucios y todo eso. No hubiera aguantado sin ti.

Hannah se quedó muy callada. Neville sabía que a ella no le gustaba hablar de lo que hacían los Carrow. Pero tenía que decírselo. No sabían lo que el día siguiente les depararía, así que el mejor momento era el ahora.

—Gracias por estar aquí —musitó tomando la mano de la chica entre las suyas y besándola en los nudillos—. Has sido el mejor apoyo que hubiera podido querer en esto. Y que sepas que soy un estúpido, porque me demoré un siglo en darme cuenta. **Cuando pensé que peleaba esta guerra solo, tú estabas a mi lado en la primera línea (7).**

—Neville… —Hannah se inclinó hacia él, que seguía acostado en la cama, y le besó la frente—. No creo que hubiera podido hacer otra cosa.

—No, no creo que ninguno de nosotros hubiera elegido hacer algo diferente.

Neville miró a su alrededor.

No, ninguno de ellos habría hecho nada diferente. Estaban ahí porque era lo correcto, no porque fuera fácil. Y él nunca podría olvidarlos, no podría olvidar que ellos estuvieron ahí, en la batalla junto a él.

Enfrentando el peligro a pesar de todo.

**FIN**

* * *

_Frases de canciones de Poets of the Fall usadas aquí:_

_(1) "One wrong word and it all may come crashing down" (de la canción "Heal my Wounds")._

_(2) "The bigger the lies, the more they want to believe them" (de la canción "Heal my Wounds")._

_(3) "We're shedding every value our mothers taught" (de la canción "War")._

_(4) "Wondering where you've been and where you're gonna find yourself before the night is through" (de la canción "Dying to Live")._

_(5) "All I'm saying is don't give up, it's the right way you chose" (de la canción "Everything Fades Away")._

_(6) "All I'm saying is don't give up when you're getting so close" (de la canción "Everything Fades Away")._

_(7) "When I thought that I fought this war alone, you were there by my side on the frontline" (de la canción "War")._

* * *

_Probablemente no será la última vez que escriba sobre este tema, porque me llama muchísimo la atención. Debo decir que tuve que cortarme porque estaba llegando al límite de palabras y no quería quedarme afuera. Al final hasta tuve que dejar algunas de las frases que había elegido afuera, porque no había forma de hacerlas calzar. Tengo que decir que la principal inspiración de este fic es la canción "War", que a mí me parece que es perfecta para Neville y Hannah._

_En fin, que ya he hablado mucho y deben estar con ganas de ahorcarme._

_¡Hasta la próxima historia!_

_Muselina_


End file.
